Rain Drop
by sakemori
Summary: A mixture of past and future. Rin died and now Sesshomaru looks for her reincarnation, five hundred years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**Just another Sesshy/Rin one-shot. Enjoy!**

Rin smiled as she put her withered hand on her demon lord's face. "It's my time, Lord Sesshomaru. It couldn't be helped."

Sesshomaru laid his own hand over hers and sighed with the close of his golden eyes. "I know, my love, but I wish that there was something that could be done. You are my life. I shall soon follow."

"NO!" she cried, and he flinched. "You must not! I will not let you. You must continue on if I cannot. You have to." Tears fell from her chocolate eyes. "Do this for me, at least. Find someone else to love. Find someone like me be it my reincarnation. Please, my lord. It's my last wish of you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded. He could not ignore her last dying wish for that will make him who he once was, a cold-hearted demon lord.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. Always have and always will," Rin said with a smile and the sparkle in her eyes began to dim.

"And I you, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered and claimed her lips with his own. A single tear fell from both of their eyes as the light completely disappeared from her eyes and Rin's soul left her body for the third and final time.

Sesshomaru pulled back with a howl of pain heard from miles around as reality finally hit him. His mate, his beloved mate, was now dead.

~Five Hundred Years Later~

Sesshomaru sighed as he left the Higurashi Shrine. He told them of Kagome's demise and they took it as well as he thought, not well at all.

He sighed again as he tucked a piece of his now short black hair behind a pointed ear and looked up at the gray sky. It was days like this that he missed his beloved Rin's smile most.

He didn't notice the car as he began to cross the street and a woman with ebony hair pushed him out of the way. He landed on the pavement roughly and looked up to see the face of Rin. His eyes widened as the speeding car barely missed her, and he stood up.

"You need to pay more attention, mister. Otherwise, you'll get hit," she said as she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled awkwardly. Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were the same chocolate brown as his late mate's and even the same sparkle of kindness in them as well. Could it be that he found Rin's reincarnation?

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. What's yours?" he asked and held out his hand for her to shake. She stared at him in shock before giving him that familiar smile and taking hold of it.

"I'm Rin. Rin Tsukiakari," she giggled and they shook hands. He smiled at her softly and bowed slightly.

"Well, thank you, Miss Tsukiakari, for saving my life today. May I repay you with dinner this evening?" he asked next and prayed that is was a yes. Rin looked off to the side, biting her bottom lip in thought, before nodding and her face broke out into a beautiful smile.

"Yes. I would love that," she said, and he nodded relief coursing through his entire being. She went digging through her purse, which he just noticed then, and pulled out a business card.

_Rin Tsukiakari_

_Amegekko Industries_

_987-3576_

Sesshomaru nodded and put the card in his pants pocket. "Is this your cell?

"Yes. Just call and I'll give you directions later on tonight," Rin said with a smile and Sesshomaru smiled back. He gave a slight wave as she turned and walked away.

A single rain drop fell on the top of his head as he beamed to himself. He found his mate once more and this time, she'll live as long as he does. Forever.

**Review and tell me your thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**to December Sapphire: okay do to you and (will be naming them next) some others. I decided to do the date as the next chapter. I was only planning for this to be a one-shot, but I keep getting so many requests, and yours really pushed me, that I couldn't help but do it. Thank you.**

**icegirljenni: here ya go! Lol. ^-^**

**guest reviewer jj: okay**

**the rest of my guest reviewers: fine. Fine. Here. ;)**

Sesshomaru forced himself to drive the speed limit as he reread the directions to Rin's house from his cell phone. The reincarnation of his dead mate was here. In this time. He glared up at the offending rain clouds in the dark sky and sent a prayer (a first I assure you) to Kami asking that it didn't rain and ruin the date he had planned. It had been so long since he held any sort of hope. He didn't want a single rain drop to ruin that slim amount of hope he still carried.

"Rain, rain go away. Come back some other day," he murmured without his realizing it and scowled at the distant sound of thunder. Damn, the clouds seemed to be mocking him! With one swift motion, he put the car into gear and stomped on the pedal. He'd get there before the damn storm would begin.

~0~0~

Rin moved from one angle to the other trying to decide if the dark orange dress she was wearing would be suitable for the date she agreed to earlier that day. She almost threw it off a couple of times deeming it unworthy but orange was her favorite color in any shade and it was her good luck color too. Especially as it was revealing with a low cut trim and the slit on either side. She, surprisingly, didn't want this date to fail because she didn't wear orange. She glanced out the window and gave the rain clouds a nasty look.

"Rain, rain go away. Come back some other day," she whispered under breath and scowled at the distant sound of thunder not even knowing at the time that she did the exact same thing as the man coming to pick her up. _Guess not_, she thought and sighed. She went back to the mirror and spotted her only other orange dress. It was a cocktail one that went as far down as her thighs with a slit on the left side. There was no back to it showing bare skin all the way to the dip in her hips and she had the perfect high-heels to match. She threw off the one dress she was wearing now deeming it completely unworthy and put that one on instead. This date was going to be the best she could make of it, and if she made his heart stop on sight...all the better.

She hummed a light tune under her breath as she fixed her hair and put on some light makeup. She believed in natural beauty unlike her older sister and her horrid mother who believed the more makeup the better. They usually looked like (she couldn't believe she was even thinking this about her family) whores. Yikes.

~0~0~

Sesshomaru pulled up to her mansion, to him it was a small house, and shut of his car. He got out and grabbed the boutique of red and white roses with a single water lily in the middle before closing the door and locking it. He looked up to the dark sky and growled slightly under his breath. Damn! It smelt like rain. It would downpour soon. Too soon. He wouldn't be able to exit her house if he was invited in. He would be stuck inside for the rest of the evening.

The sudden thought made him freeze before a small smile took his lips. Actually, he didn't think he would mind a little rain... if he had to stay in her house for the date instead of going out like he originally planned. The heat of passion that could follow would be more than adequate to make up for it. Especially if it ended with him taking her virginity!

Before he could stop it, a sigh came from his lips at such a perfect thought. He hadn't bedded a woman since his dear Rin. Her reincarnation would be wonderful to make his. His hand went to his dress pants' pocket where a small vial was, and he grasped it lightly before releasing it.

_Soon_, he promised himself. _Soon she will be immortal just as I am._

**So I'm adding about two to three more chapters to explain the date and everything after. Don't be mad. ;P Patience is a virtue to some people. *winks* Like me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own InuYasha... wish I did though. I would torture the hell out of Naraku if I did...**

**Man, a lot of reviews/ers. I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna get to all of you guys. ;P**

**to December Sapphire: haha! me neither and I'm the one writing it! *smirks* Let's find out, shall we?**

**Pochi-Pu: well, my thoughts went dirty when I realized that the dress I put her in was very revealing and left little imagination to what was underneath. And...I might be a witch *looks around conspiratorially* Shhh! No one needs to know yet! And sorry to make you obsessed. *giggles* Though I like that you are. **

**icegirljenni: I know, but at least Sesshomaru found something to make him happy (enter dirty thoughts here) about it.**

**Chylenn: well, he had to have thoughts like any other guy. I mean, he hasn't been laid in like five hundred years. *winks***

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta: well, thank you! **

**xXxsailorFanxXx: he can smell it of course! Besides, can you see Rin sleeping around with anybody? Like at all?**

**guest reviewer Jess: um... actually, her mom is her real mom. Sister is too. *stops and thinks for a moment* Thanks for jumping to conclusions, my friend. It makes life a little easier. (not sarcasm, I assure you) It makes me laugh! ^-^ **

**other guest reviewers: thanks so much for reviewing! I can't tell you how much you guys help in getting these chapters out in the first place even if it takes me a while. Please understand that I'm technically not allowed to be on this site so my updates may take longer than what you like. Thank you for your reviews and your appreciation. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

At the sound of her doorbell, Rin groaned and fretted over her dress again. Was it the right one? Would it make him sweat like crazy? Would her mom approve? Jesus, she wanted to know if her mother would approve of this dress! The world must be ending! Then again... her mother and sister were all she had left in the world. Maybe the world wasn't ending after all. Or at least for the moment.

"Well, I guess this is as good as I'll look. Hope it-" the sound of rain cut off what ever else she was going to say, and she gave the weather outside a nasty look. Damn the nine hells!

The doorbell went off again, and Rin sighed sadly. The date was ruined now. And she couldn't very well leave him out there! Guess the date was happening here. At her mansion. Where her mother and sister could come over at any moment. Fantastic.

She made her way downstairs glad that she decided to give all of her servants the night off. She could just imagine the rumors that they'd create if anything frisky happened tonight! She passed by a painting of her family and stopped for a second to stare at it. A man with ink black hair and bright blue eyes was on the far right with a woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes next to him hanging on his arm. Two young girls stood in front of them one with ink black hair and chocolate brown eyes while the other had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her fingers skimmed over the face of the man as tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes. Her father, Hideki Tsukiakari, decided to leave her the family business when he passed away two years ago though she was the youngest out of his two daughters. She and her twin sister, Hanako, haven't gotten along since. Her mother, Sakura Tsukiakari, was furious and threatened to cut her off unless she signed the business over to Hanako. Rin ripped it up in front of her mother's eyes and walked away. She knew she was unable to cut her off. She was the one who had access to every cent her father made.

Rin shook her head to dispel such unpleasant memories and dropped her hand from the painting. She could think of her past later. Right now, she had to let her date into her home. She paused at the door, her hand on the handle, as she chewed on her bottom lip. What would he do when he saw her?

~0~0~

Sesshomaru had just rang the doorbell when it began to downpour. No warning, no slow drops. Just an instant downpour.

_Perfect,_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk at the weather and fixed his magenta tie. _Maybe I should stand out in the rain for a few seconds just so I can get wet. That might make her swoon more than flowers and a slim suit to show off my anatomy and physique or more of it, at any rate. _

It had been way too long since he last bedded a woman so at the moment, that was his goal. Bed Rin Tsukiakari. Tonight. How was he to do it though? With his seductive voice, his eyes, and his body language. Hopefully, the woman won't know what hit her when the time comes. He knew what Rin enjoyed foreplay wise...maybe this one will be the same way. Who knew? Maybe all he would have to do was show that he was aroused! What a lovely thought!

_I wonder what she decided to wear for this evening,_ Sesshomaru thought absently as he listened to the woman walk down her stairs. Would it be revealing? Leave little to the imagination?m Would it be blue? Purple? Pink? What if it was orange? That was his former mate's favorite color besides gold. Oh, how he hoped it was orange. It would make his day more than claiming her that evening!

_**Mate,**_his beast purred at the thought of claiming Rin's reincarnation and he couldn't help but agree.

_Mate,_ he thought back and waited for the door to open. She was standing on the other side, nervous.

**Short chapter but the suspense will be worth it. Don't hate me too much now! ;)**


End file.
